Secret Desires
by LethallyYours
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha thinks he's alone, boy does he get a surprise. SusukeGaara One ShotPleace review! This is acctually my first story, and while I think it is pretty dark good, I deffinately need help to make it better.


It was dark. The only light came from the falcate moon and stars thrown evenly across the sky. He was finally alone, finally able to release. So many thoughts had been flustering him lately. Just seeing the red head during the day made him spring into a crowd of thoughts, making it hard to concentrate, and causing him to nearly loose control.

_Why do I think this way every time I see him? What is this power he has over me?_

The young ninja sat against a tree and began thinking of all the dirty things that had plagued his dreams over the past weeks. He just couldn't get him out of his head. It was as if he was becoming obsessed with the demon-like hottie. With increasingly detailed thoughts he became rapidly harder. Short gasps came from him as he rubbed his now fully hard shaft. He was about ready to unload when a sound came from the distance. A soft whimper came from his lips as he got up, unable to finish.

"There is no need to stop Sasuke, I was enjoying the view," said a familiar voice. The man walked into view.

"G-gaara?! W-what are you doing here?" called out the raspy voiced Sasuke, trying to cover up his cock, even harder then before with the sight of the sexy Kazekage.

"What am I doing here?" Gaara repeated, walking swiftly closer to the gawking Uchiha. "I've seen the way you've been staring at me. The heat in your eyes. The yearning to have you hands on my body. I know your secret desires for me."

"I don't understand, why…" Gaara cut him off.

"Those desires I am prepared to fulfill. All those dreams I will make into reality."

Sasuke blinked, trying to figure out if he was imagining things.

Gaara watched his every move. He stepped forward, their noses nearly touching. He breathed hot breaths on Sasuke's neck, making him moan.

"G-gaara…"

"Shhh, its time for me to show you more pleasure then you could ever imagine."

With that they sunk to the ground. Gaara had a perverted smirk. He captured Sasuke's lips in a kiss, raping the inside with his tongue, going at an almost inhuman speed. He slowly slid off both of their over clothes so they were both only left in their boxers. He never moved from the passionate kiss.

Breaking away, Gaara began leaving soft kisses along his partner's chin, and then going farther and farther south down his chest.

Sweet moans came from Sasuke, trying to keep control. His head was spinning. How could this be real? How could Gaara have read his thoughts so clearly? How could everything feel this heavenly?

"Truth is," _kiss_ "I've been watching you too" _kiss_ "you're just too delicious…" Gaara licked his lips. His eyes were fixed on Sasuke's erection making him gulp.

Gaara's teeth found their way to Sasuke's boxers. Slowly, he slipped them off, revealing a very pleasing surprise.

"W-what are you going to do now?" asked the heavily breathing Sasuke.

"I already told you, didn't I? I'm going to make those dreams of yours a reality."

The red head blew softly on the sizable cock before taking it into his mouth. His long tongue licked and swirled around it, making the irresistible ninja cry out his name. He bobbed his head back and forth as his hands grabbed onto his partner's hips, forcing them to stay put. None-the-less Sasuke thrusted up over and over again, pleaded for even more contact.

Gaara began sucking on the shaft and Sasuke gasped and groaned while reaching his hands all over the ground, looking for something to hang on to. With a scream and a pleasure filled shake, he came, his succulent juices flowing into Gaara's mouth and throat.

"I was right, you are delicious," the Kazekage whispered, lapping up the remaining cum, "Ready for some more?"

With a half grin, Sasuke nodded and turned over. Gaara took off his underwear, presenting an even more astonishing shaft. He slid his member into Sasuke's tight hole and began moving it slowly back and forth.

At first slightly uncomfortable, Sasuke now was feeling more pleasure then ever. He was becoming erect once again. As Gaara started pounding into him, even more groans came from his lips. He was screaming out his partner's name over and over. He wished the pleasure would never end. With one final thrust Gaara came, causing Sasuke to scream out in ecstasy and do the same.

They both rolled over out of breath with satisfied sighs. The young ninja was ready to fall asleep.

"Sasuke," Gaara called out in a hoarse voice and a smirk, "we aren't even close to being done yet…"


End file.
